


[Podfic] Specialisation

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam gets cursed, poor Sam.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Specialisation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Specialisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151403) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** Specialisation

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Content Notes:** breathplay, bondage, tentacles

 **Length:** 17:58

[download as an mp3 from the audioarchive (12.9MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/specialization)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/specialization%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
